Ally Turned Enemy
by RKOxRileyx3
Summary: He took one of the most important things away from the Awesome One.  Why would he take another? One-shot.


**Hello again. :)**

**Here is another one shot. I have four more planned, all with different couples. And I am working on another story which I will be posting probably more towards the end of May.**

**Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was not in a good mood. He had just lost the WWE Title to John Cena, yet again. And as he menacingly paced around his locker room, he thought of how stupid Alex was.<p>

He was supposed to help Mike win championships, not cause him to lose them. But he'd done just that. His apprentice had gotten in the ring after Mike won, and raised his hand. The hand that the belt was in, secure behind Mike's back. Then the ref saw it, knew Mike had used the Championship to knockout Cena, and he reversed his decision. All due to Alex's carelessness.

How could Alex have been so stupid? So ignorant?

Mike growled and kicked at the row of metal lockers. He was so pissed. He could practically feel the steam emitting from his ears. His nose flared like an angry bull that was ready to run. His face was red with rage that was emanating off his body. Teeth blenched, lips trembling as low growls escaped his throat. First tight by his side ready to strike if he was provoked. He had turned into an animal.

Slowly, the Awesome One made his way into the corridor of the near empty arena. If there was one thing that could make Mike feel any better, it was seeing his girlfriend. He loved the way she would just look at him. As if he was the only person that mattered to her. He sure as hell felt that way about her.

And right now all he wanted to do as see his perfect French goddess, Maryse. Mike couldn't wait for her kisses and her touch to make his tension melt away.

As he walked, he noticed how empty the halls were of Superstars and Divas. He was honestly hoping he would run into a Diva Maryse was close with so he could ask her where exactly Maryse had located herself to. He definitely didn't feel like roaming around aimlessly to find her.

_Shit_, he cursed silently debating on where he should look first. He decided the Diva's locker room would be a smart start. But he was closer to catering so he might as well check there just in case.

Mike stalked down the hallway, his blues still flashing with anger. Maybe he should just fire Alex? He never wins, and that doesn't make Mike look good. On NXT, Mike had faith in Alex. A lot of faith. He was on top of his game there. Sure he had some days where he wouldn't win a challenge or a match, but Mike saw his potential. When he was eliminated, Mike pushed for him to get a contract in the WWE. He helped Mike, and they got along well.

Recently, the Varsity Villain has been slacking.

Mike remember when Alex would have matches – when he first came to the WWE – no matter how infrequent his matches where, he would try hard. Even though he would lose, he stayed in it for a while, pushing through. Now, he just makes mistakes that are hurting The Miz.

Shaking his head violently, Mike pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. He had just entered catering. Maryse wasn't there. No one was. He wasn't surprised.

Turning on his heel, Mike started to head, now, for the Diva's locker room. Maryse had to be there. He wouldn't know where else to look for her if she wasn't.

Mike stopped in front of a door that displayed a pink sign with the word 'Diva's' in the middle. He rapped his knuckles against the cool metal and exhaled heavily. It was dead silence standing out in the hall. No one was around. It was unusual.

The door swung open moments later and there stood . . . not Maryse. Mike let out an aggravated sigh.

"Looking for Maryse?" He couldn't tell if Brie or Nikki was talking to him.

"Yes, have you seen her?" He tried to keep as calm as possible even though his blood was simmering with built up rage – and now, annoyance.

"She was here earlier, but she left in a hurry. She didn't even shower."

That struck Mike as odd. In the two years he has known the French Diva, she has always, _always_, taken a shower after her match. No matter how tired she was, how lazy she decided to be that day, she would always take a shower. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"Nope."

Mike stormed off without giving Nikki . . . or Brie . . . or _whoever!_ another thought.

Now Mike was really pissed – but losing his championship due to Alex's stupidity wasn't his main concern. Finding Maryse was.

He opened doors at random, determined to find her. Most of the doors were locked, but the ones that weren't were empty. But then he got lucky – or so he thought at first glance.

He swung a door open, Maryse's blonde head clearly visible. But there was someone else. Mike's mind cleared away the angry haze that had developed and he fully processed what he saw.

Maryse was sitting on a counter top with a mirror behind her. Light lining it. And Alex riley was standing in between her legs, hands groping her body, their lips mended together.

Mike's mind was having trouble comprehending what exactly was going on. He just knew he had to have some kind of reaction because now their clothes were slowly coming off.

"Hey!" was all Mike could force out, and it wasn't as powerful as he was hopping.

Nonetheless, the two pulled away, Alex jumping back, their heads whipping in Mike's direction. Their eyes were wide with fear. They had been caught and there was no denying the truth.

Mike physically couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He was fully aware of what has going on now. The face that he lost his title had dissipated.

"Mike." Maryse was the first to speak. Her voice strained. She knew she screwed up.

Mike shook his head, willing himself to gain the strength to say everything that was on his mind.

"You've been doing everything on purpose," he started, directing his statement to Alex. "You caused me to lose the title on purpose! You were with her when you weren't ring side with me during Extreme Rules. You've been losing on _purpose_."

Alex swallowed. He knew Mike was right. He was point on. When Alex and Maryse started to grow feelings for each other, the more jealous Alex got. So he betrayed Mike and took the two most important things in his life away from him.

Mike then turned to Maryse. "And you're just a whore," he spat, is anger returning with full force.

Quickly, Mike left. He couldn't stomach the sight of them. He didn't want to hear their excuses. He knew the truth. He saw it with his own eyes.

And he was done.

He was done with everything. Done with them. Done with the WWE. Done with wrestling.

Maybe deep down he knew those last two thoughts weren't true, but right now he just wanted to quit. He would go to his locker room, gather up his belongings, and leave. Hopefully he would be able to forget the sight of Alex and Maryse out of his head. If he couldn't, he didn't think he'd be able to survive.


End file.
